


Lucky Break-In

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finds a package in his basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Break-In

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #450 "fortunate"

There was a package sitting on Gibbs’s workbench when he came down the basement stairs. 

He stopped walking for only a second, understandably suspicious, until he recognized the handwriting scrawled on the plain brown wrapper, _Happy Father’s Day_ , unsigned. He opened it to find a book on boatbuilding, focusing on carved wood details, and he smiled.

Gibbs understood why Ziva had left, why she felt the need to stay away, but he was glad she still felt that she had a place in his life— he’d lost a daughter once, and he was lucky to have gotten a second chance.

THE END


End file.
